ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Murasaki
How Ninja Murasaki joined the Tourney Ninja Murasaki is seen along with General White watching over Goku's battle with Major Metallitron, and both become greatly surprised by his battery running short during the battle. General White then sends Murasaki to eliminate Goku on the next floor. Even though he is shown to be smart, Ninja Murasaki loses to Goku after a long, somewhat farcical fight. He uses several ninja tricks to which Goku counters in his own odd way. At first, he tried to throw kunai knives at him, but Goku saw where he threw them and shot a rock back at Murasaki. Murasaki then dropped a photo of White's sisters as he continued to dash back and forth to confuse Goku. When Goku discovered the picture, an embarrassed Murasaki revealed himself when he rushed at the boy, childishly demanding back the picture, much to White's surprise. Goku casually complied before the ninja vanished when he threw his smoke bomb on the ground and hid behind an American flag. Goku found him there, and Murasaki got mad, and turned the sheet around to the camouflage cover, making it look like a tree trunk because he was hiding next to a tree. Murasaki then told Goku to count to 30, but Goku could not count past 25. Goku asked for help, and turned around as Murasaki was trying to hide under a hollowed rock, who told Goku how to count again. Goku counted to 30 and after searching for a few minutes, he saw Murasaki underwater with a blow reed so he could breathe. The plan might have worked had a frog not landed on his face, causing him to have breathing trouble and start screaming underwater just as Goku came across the pond he was in. Goku went in the hut and got some hot tea, and poured it down the reed, burning Murasaki's mouth, making him jump out of the water in pain. Murasaki then broke into a run and Goku raced after him, keeping no trouble at all, shocking Murasaki, as his speed was previously unmatched, so Murasaki threw makibishi (caltrops) down and Goku stepped on them, slowing him down. Afterwards though, Goku put on some geta that increased his height a bit, and he could not feel the spikes. Goku then chased after Ninja Murasaki with no problems, and eventually outran Murasaki, treating it almost like a race. All this time, White was watching and getting irritated, and he orders Murasaki to finish Goku, immediately. Ninja Murasaki went serious, and drew out his sword. He then leaped into the air and took a dive after Goku. Goku put his Power Pole under him, and Murasaki landed on it, causing extreme pain on his bottom. Murasaki danced around in complete agony, causing the extended pole to hit a tree, making the pain even worse. Afterwards, Murasaki threw the chakram at Goku, which he dodged. However, it acted as a boomerang and hit Goku in the back of his head, knocking him out momentarily. While Goku was out cold, Murasaki bounced around in joy to finally defeat the boy, however Goku recovers, to Murasaki's amazement. Murasaki threw shuriken (which Goku dodges), and ran into a small hut. Murasaki then crouched to the ground, which had tatami flip mats. When Goku threw the shuriken at Ninja Murasaki, Ninja Murasaki would pick up a mat and block them. However, Murasaki ran out of mats (he only brought 4 1/2), and Goku did not run out of ammo (he had 6). He threw his last star, and because Murasaki could not think to reuse one of the other mats, it hit him in the center of the forehead. Murasaki then fled to the lake, with Goku chasing after him, put another smoke bomb down, put on some mizugumo, skated over a piranha-infested pond, and mocks Goku that he can not get across. Goku then jumped straight over the lake. Murasaki then got angry and then decided to send out five Murasaki's. Murasaki, having lost his sword, uses throwing weapons. Even when he "split" into 5 Murasakis (the Murasakis were just 5 identical brothers with Ninja Murasaki as the oldest), Goku was still able to defeat him (knocking out his brothers in the process). Murasaki's four doppelgangers use a sword, a handgun, a fukiya (blowdart gun), and a kusarigama with a heavy weight on the end of the chain. After the fight, he tries to unleash Android 8 upon Goku. He orders the cybernetic behemoth to attack and promises to destroy him if he does not. After Murasaki holds the detonation remote and threatens him, Android 8 refuses, and Goku breaks his detonation remote. Goku proceeds to knock out Murasaki by slamming him across the long stairwell. Murasaki's body slams on the ground after colliding with a wall, leaving him unconscious. After General White is taken down, Murasaki is the only one to survive the fall of Muscle Tower and, only in the anime, he eventually goes after Dr. Flappe and Android 8. He followed Goku, Suno, and Android 8 to the doctor's house disguised as a bear (along the way, he fell into a frozen pond and almost drowned and later on, had to use the tree trunk trick to hide, only for Goku to pee on him when the suit fell off at one point) and forced Flappe to steal Goku's Dragon Balls. Then, Murasaki rode away on Dr. Flappe's snowmobile. Goku followed and took back what was actually his dinner from the ninja by causing an avalanche with a Kamehameha. Murasaki survived the avalanche and swore revenge, but Goku unintentionally tossed Android 8's bomb onto Murasaki's cheek and it presumably exploded while in his face before he could get it off, which kills him, and also sends snow and smoke flying into the sky. With the Red Ribbon Army resurrected, they continue their search for the Dragon Balls. Ninja Murasaki infiltrates Crimea and intends to coarce the female Royal Guard, Lucia to help him. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Hanzo. *Play 905 matches. For both methods, you must fight Ninja Murasaki at Muscle Tower. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 975 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Ninja Murasaki, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smahs Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the purple clad ninja of the Red Ribbon Army, Ninja Murasaki!" He will be seen left of Azama, right of Asuma, below Nene (Samurai Warriors) and above Jia Xu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Murasaki touches the ground with his Sasanishiki ninjato out. After the announcer calls his name Murasaki swings Sasanishiki, then throws shuriken and spins, then holds Sasanishiki in a reverse grip as the camera zooms saying "I am none other than Murasaki, master ninja!" Special Moves Ninpō Kasumi Shuriken (Neutral) Ninja Murasaki throws a set of four ninja stars at the opponent. Chakram (Side) Ninja Murasaki throws a dark metal blade like a boomerang. Hell Otoshi (Up) Ninja Murasaki jumps into the air hands open. If he touches his opponent, he swings him/her around, then throws the opponent to the ground. Ninja Water (Down) Murasaki says "Water!" and a stream of water rises from the ground towards the opponent and then he freezes it. Ninja Fire (Hyper Smash) Murasaki says "I'll burn you!" and flames come from his sword to permeate the opponent. Copy Technique (Final Smash) Murasaki says "Copy Technique!" and his brothers appear to aid him in battle. Hitting his brothers will not harm the real Murasaki, making it hard to tell who is who for the opponent. After thirty seconds if they are not defeated, the brothers leave Murasaki. Victory Animations #Ninja Murasaki swings Sasanishiki two times diagonally saying "Never challenge better ninjas!" #Ninja Murasaki jumps and stands on the top of the screen saying "I got the drop on you!" #Ninja Murasaki slides along the ground, then his four brothers appear, and they say "With the Murasakis together, you'll never break up the Red Ribbon Army! Banzai!" On-Screen Appearance Ninja Murasaki teleports to his point and readies Sasanishiki saying "You're not getting out of here alive!" Trivia *Ninja Murasaki's rival is the leader of the Crimean Royal Guards, the older sister of Geoffrey, and the milk sister of Elincia, Lucia. His second rival is the jonin leader of Team 10, Asuma Sarutobi. *Ninja Murasaki shares his English voice actor with Galdino. *Ninja Murasaki shares his Japanese voice actor with Kamille Bidan (in Zeta Gundam), Col. Strong Vincent, Suzaku, Cursya, Skipper and Cleveland Brown, Jr.. *Ninja Murasaki shares his French voice actor with Guan Yu, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Captain Falcon, Mr. Grouper, Ru Kain (in Zakaal), Balak, Crunch Bandicoot, Sceptile, Hiei, Zhang Liao, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang and Tus. *Ninja Murasaki shares his German voice actor with Larry the Lobster, Plo Koon, Kall-Su, Horace, Torkoal, Tremor and Dabura. *Ninja Murasaki shares his Arabic voice actor with Steve Bender, Burter, Recoome, Kars, Shin Matsunaga (in all his Mobile Suits), Skelter-Helter, Suzaku, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), R.O.B., Eelektross, Hound Asterion, Bork Cry (in Gundam Pixie), Ran Fujimiya, Black Tom Cassidy, Arsene Lupin III and Tien Shinhan. *Ninja Murasaki shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hound Asterion, Neptuneman, Totomaru and Zaravant. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters